The New Guy
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: A new student arrives in Yokai Academy. I couldn't come up with a better name or summary. Please R&R.
1. The New Student?

The New Guy

Disclaimer

I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I only own one character in this story.

Chapter 1 The New Student?

Class started just like any other day for Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu as they waited for their teacher who was unusually late.

"Sorry I'm late but it seems we have a student transfering in." Nekonome-sensei said excited as a student entered who wore the same school uniform, had mid length spiked black hair, green eyes, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"I'm Shawn Garrett. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.*" he introduced himself with a confident smile. Everyone simply greeted him and he went to an empty seat two seats to the left from Tsukune. Once class ended Tsukune left and went to the bathroom. As he splashed some water on his face. "You must be Aono Tsukune." he heard a male's voice say to him. Quickly he turned and saw it was Shawn. "Don't worry I'm not gonna attack you like the blue haired succubus or the orc." he said.

"How..." Tsukune began.

"Did I know about them?" Shawn finished his question. "Because I've been listening to everyone's thoughts since I got here and as far as I can tell you're one of the only good people here. I just wanted to ask if we could be friends." he asked extending his hand with a smile. At first Tsukune was surprised but shook hands with Shawn. After they left the bathroom they were both laughing at a joke Shawn told Tsukune. "Hey I'm gonna explore the school a little more to see what else is around. Alright dude?"

"I'll see you later then." Tsukune said as Shawn took off.

'My oh my." Shawn though to himself. 'I suppose I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him and help him stay out of trouble.' Shawn couldn't help but laugh a little.

'Master do you really think we will need to keep an eye on him?' a voice asked him.

'First off I've told you not to call me master Kazemaru. We're partners' Shawn scolded mentally. 'Second I'm afraid we do. He's the only human in this school and as such he's at a major disadvantage if he's attacked. Their may be a time when he the vampire, succubus, and witch are unable to get to him. Plus either way I can help boost their powers. Day walker magic does tend to help several properties so if they need it we'll help. I just hope I don't have to henshin into Blazer or Thebee.' As he walked he couldn't help but smirk with excitement. 'I hope there are strong opponents here.'

"Are you Aono Tsukune from year one class three?" asked a guy who for some reason seemed to be crying with a guy with glasses to his right and a fat guy on his left, who were also crying.

"Yes but..."

"I won't forgive you." the fat guy said.

"You're our enemy!" the guy with glasses said.

"Whoa! Your enemy?" Tsukune asked backing away.

"If you don't understand, then I shall elaborate." said the guy in the middle as the three threw their jackets into the air revealing each of them with a pink jackets. Afterwards the guy in the middle started saying something (not worth mentioning because he sounded so freakin' stupid.).

"We won't lose to the likes of you!" exclaimed the fat guy before he said something stupid too. Then the guy with glasses said something which sounded somewhere between stupid and creepy since he was talking about liking a twelve year old. (I know what they said in the series but these guy creep me out so I didn't want to mention what they said.)

"Mokyuu, Kurumu, and Yukarin, don't tell it's..."

"Right. I'm the leader of the Akashiya Moka fan club, Kasahara Kouzou!" the guy in the middle declared.

"I'm the leader of the Kurono Kurumu fan club, Taira Gouzaburou!" the fat guy declared.

"And I'm the leader of the Sendo Yukari fan club, Naga Kubisaku!" the guy with glasses declared.

"And together we're classed the love love alliance." the three taking really gay poses. Tsukune stared at them before a sweatdrop appeared behind his head.

"Yeah. I have to take out the trash." he said turning.

"Wait!" Kasahara said grabbing Tsukune's shoulder. "We shall now show you our fan club alliance terror!" he declared as teh three pulled out yellow cones and started hitting Tsukune with them which caused him to drop the trash can.

"Divine punishment!" the three kept saying as the hit him.

"HEY!" they heard a voice call to them. "Kore itai kedo ii yo ne?" asked a figure that Tsukune recognized as Shawn.

"Nani?" Kasahara asked as the three turned.

"Kotae wa kiitenai." Shawn said as he began to run to them before jumping and kicking one as he punched the second before using Tsukune as a platform and spinning to knock the third with a kick. "Come on man, get up." he said with a smile as he extended his hand to Tsukune who took it.

"This isn't over!" declared Kasahara as the three ran away right before Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu ran towards them.

"You guys suck!" Shawn called back to them. Tsukune just staired at him with a surprised look on his face. "Well they do. I mean they were hitting you with cones."

"Tsukune!" the three called out.

"Are you okay?" asked Moka.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to Shawn." Tsukune answered.

"Hey what are friends for?" Shawn asked.

"By the way where did you learn to fight like that?" Tsukune asked.

"No where." Shawn replied with his hands in his pocket. "All I'll tell you is that the I'm very much alike the four of you." he said with a smile as they heard ringing. "Excuse me." he said as long red feathered wings sprouted from his back and he flew away to the roof of the school.

"How are we alike?" Kurumu asked confused. The other two girls looked back at her confused and shrugged.

Once lunch time came around the three girls and Tsukune were eating lunch together. As the girls started talking about how two of the three stooges had been creeping out Yukari and Kurumu. As they sat there someone approached them and left a large but short box. Everyone turned to see that Shawn with a smile on his face.

"I made this for you guys. Hope you enjoy it." Shawn said as he opened the top of the box revealing a deep dish pepperoni, sausage, and ham pizza which caused the four to look at it with shining eyes. After trying some of the pizza the four felt as though they had were floating.

"This is amazing." Moka said.

"It's delicious." Tsukune said.

"I've never tasted anything like this." Yukari said.

"I can't believe it." Kurumu said.

"Glad you like it." Shawn said with a smile.

"Where did you learn to cook this?" Yukari asked.

"It's one of my own recipes." Shawn said. "Cooking is one of my hobbies." he said before pulling a chair out of another table and sitting at the edge of the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Yukari as she took another slice.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Shawn said with a smile. This was the first time Shawn ever tried to make pizza and was glad that the group of students he considered to be his friends now that he had transfered into this school which didn't seem as interesting as he had hoped.

Afterwards

"So that's what you're gonna do?" Shawn asked.

"Yes."

"I see." Shawn said. "Shouldn't your three cute friends be told. Lest they get worried and perhaps too bold."

"No I think it's best if I just go alone." Tsukune responded. "By the way why are you rhyming?"

"To answer your question I know not why, but no matter what I think it's quite nice to rhyme." Shawn replied before he and Tsukune headed in opposite directions. Not too long later Yukari was using her magic to sweep when she spotted Tsukune with his bag walking away from the school. Unsure of what was going on Yukari went and informed Moka. Thinking back to what had happened earlier she came to a conclusion.

"Tsukune's planning on leaving the school!" Moka said. Right then the two went to search for Kurumu to convince him not to leave.

Tsukune stood where the bus had dropped him off on his first day as he checked his watch seeing it was almost time.

"Moka-san." he said as he waited for the bus.

"You." he heard a voice say to him. "You dare call our sacred Moka-chan by her name?" Kasahara said.

"We don't know where you're going," Taira began.

"This is outside the school!" Naga finished. "Which means we can go all out." he said as the three turned into a cyclops umbrella which had it's tongue sticking out, a human giraffe, and something which had no face. Tsukune stared in shock at what the three were.

"Now you're gonna pay." the umbrella started hitting him in the head while it spun.

"They are the only ones who can cure us of this sorrow." said Taira said as his belly tried to swollow Tsukune.

"We won't foegive you for taking them!" said Naga as he used his neck to try to strangle him.

"Let him go!" they heard a girl's voice call out. Looking up the three stooges saw their idols flying for them.

"Hey why am I flying?" Kurumu asked.

"Sorry but I don't know any spell to make us fly." Yukari apoligized.

"Don't worry." Moka said. "We have to help Tsukune."

"Leave it to me." Kurumu said before flying down to leave Moka and Yukari on the ground. Then she flew straight to giraffe guy and hit him causing him to lose his grip. As Tsukune fell Yukari conjured up a bubble chair which he landed on.

"Tsukune!" Moka said as she approached Tsukune to check on him.

"You guys rescued me again." Tsukune said looking to his left with a sad look on his face. Right then Moka slapped him causing him to widen his eyes.

"You idiot!" Moka exclaimed. "We're friends. So naturally we help each other." she said softly.

"But... you guys always rescue me." he said with a sad look.

"You helped me too with your words." Yukari said as she and Kurumu approached Moka and Tsukune.

"And you protected me, remember?" Kurumu added.

"Kurumu-chan...Yukari-chan." he said looking at them.

"What are friends for, right?" Moka asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"You guys." Tsukune said looking at the three girls. The three stooges watched this with tears in their eyes in jealousy. Right then the three ran to their idol as giraffe guy started chasing Yukari with his head. Kurumu started trying to punch blubber gut he was to slimy. She also tried to use her claws but she got stuck before pulling them out which caused her to fall back. Umbrella guy was just spinning sending his salive (I hope) to Moka which was grossing her out and causing her to fall back.

"At this rate everyone will..." Tsukune began as they heard a voice.

"HEY!" they heard causing all seven to turn to a figure which was walking towards them.

"Who is that?" asked Kurumu. Then a mechanical wasp started circling them before it flew to the figure who took it and placed it on a silver bracelet that was on it's left wrist and turned it.

"Henshin!" he said as a heavy yellow armor materialized on him. Everyone looked at him in shock as he turned the bee which caused the heavy armor to loosen before turning it completely. "Cast off!" he called out as the armor exploded off him and causing it to fly all over. Everyone was still looking in awe at this new person, or creature, as it started running towards them. "Clock up!" he called out hitting his belt buckle.

"Clock up!" a mechanical voice said as his speed suddenly increased to the points no one could see him before he knocked the three guys back. Then he just stood in front of them.

"You say they are your idols and you would treat them like that?" the warrior said. "You not even worth the dirt you're stepping on." The three looked in shock.

"Our true enemy will be defeated!" declared the three as they jumped together and became a giant monster with an open umbrella head, a face with one eye, open mouth, and a lot of mass. As everyone looked at this new creature the creature hit Tsukune throwing him towards a tree.

"Tsukune!" the three girls called out as Moka ran to him. "I've got to protect everyone." he said as he staggered to stand before lost his balance and pulled Moka's rosary which caused her energy to almost explode as she transformed. After the dust cleared Moka was revealing, her pink hair now silver and her green eyes were now blood red.

"You trash!" Moka exclaimed at the three in anger. They just gaped at the vampire in front of them.

"Our true idol has finally appeared!" they said with happy looks on what could be made out to be faces.

"Trash will always be trash no matter where they go." Moka said cold tone.

"Such cold words." the three said. "Please scold us more." they said as they started running to Moka.

"Yukari. Kurumu. Help me out." Moka said. The two girls smiled and nodded as Yukari ran to the right while Kurumu flew towards the left. The new warrior was looking around and shrugged. Then Kurumu kicked them on the back causing them to lose their balance as Yukari made a rock appear which caused them to trip. At the same time the new warrior tapped his buckle.

"Vanish, you trash!" Moka exclaimed before sending them flying upwards.

"Clock up!" a mechanical voice said as the warrior in yellow armor quickly ran up the hill near them before using it to jump behind the three and hitting the button on the back of the bee on his wrist. "Rider Sting." the mechanical voice said as a yellow surge of electricity with through the needle of the bee and he punched them. After being hit the three crashed on the ground returning to their human forms unconcious. The warrior in yellow then approached them and checked if they had a pulse. Relieved he watched as Moka turned to Tsukune.

"You rescued me again." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune." Moka said approaching him.

"W-what?" he said surprised.

"It wouldn't be good if you left." Moka began as she walked by him. "If you did I wouldn't have any food left, Right?" she asked turning. "Aside from that, the other Moka would cry from sheer loneliness." Kurumu and Yukari then approached Tsukune.

"Even though I'd probably be happy if Moka cried, I'd understand what she feels." Kurumu said. "You can't leave, Tsukune."

"That's right, Tsukune-san." Yukari said grabbing his jacket.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to leave." Tsukune said. The three girls' eyes widened.

"But then why..." Yukari began.

"I just have some letters to send back home. I came to ask the bus driver to send them as a favor." he explained as the bus came out of the tunnel before it stopped in front of them.

"Wait so that means that you leaving..." Kurumu began.

"Was Moka-san's misjudgement." Yukari finished as they turned to Moka who turned away. After giving the bus driver the his letters the girls were still a little shock when they heard some clapping. The four turned and saw the warrior in yellow walking towards them.

"That would have to be the most interesting fight I've ever been in." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Moka in a slightly irritated tone.

"Right. We haven't met yet have we?" he asked as the bee on his bracelet turned itself and detached itself causing his armor to dematerialize before there eyes which caused them to look at him in awe.


	2. A Hunting Night

The New Guy

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.

Chapter 2 A Hunting Night

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Shawn asked as the four teens looked at him.

"How did you get that armor?" asked Yukari after a couple of seconds.

"That. It was provided by my little friends here." Shawn replied as the mechanical bee flew onto his shoulder. "This is Thebee Zecter." The small machine circled the group before returning at the side of its partner as it started flying quickly. "I think he likes you." Shawn said as the zecter flew near Yukari who hugged it.

"So what are you supposed to be?" asked Kurumu.

"Trust me when I say that if I tell believe me you won't, however if you insist you're mind will be tighter than a bolt." Shawn responded confusing everyone before they turned to Tsukune. He just shrugged.

"Just tell us what the hell you are." Kurumu said losing patience.

"I'm a Dhampir." Shawn responded simply. Hearing this Moka's eyes widened while everyone else still looked confused. Yukari tried to remember where she had heard that term before when she remembered.

"A what?" asked Tsukune.

"A Dhamphir." Moka responded. "It's a creature born of a human and a vampire."

"Right. However I'm not like other Dhamphirs." Shawn said.

"**Other**?" asked Yukari. "I thought that Dhamphirs were extremely rare."

"We are." Shawn said. "The main reason is because most dhampirs have a violent tendency when it comes to feeding because we can feed of anything that has blood. This includes vampires." he explained looking at Moka. "But despite this I hope we can be friends. After all I'm not the same class of vampire as you."

"Same class?" asked Kurumu.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Shawn said. "I'm not from this world."

"Like an alien?" Tsukune asked.

"Not exactly. I'm not of this world but another version of it." Shawn elaborated. "Back in my world a few millenia ago there was a meeting of some of the strongest vampire clans at the time. However during this time some strange machines crashed. These machines caused a reaction deep inside several of the clans."

"How could machines do that?" asked Tsukune.

"Well these machines held a lot of energy within them. When they crashed they released enough energy to alter their genetic code causing them to evolve into two new kinds of vampires." Shawn continued. "The first are daywalkers such as my self."

"Daywalkers?" Moka questioned.

"Well back in my world the sunlight could kill any vampire. This reaction actually made us much more human in that way. It also relieved us of the need to feed on the blood of humans."

"So what do you feed on?" asked Moka.

"We can survive on human food. The primary difference is that we don't need to drink blood but still may in case we need information." Shawn continued. "The thing there is that if we drink someone's blood it allows us to learn all the information inside the person's head as well as any skills they have. The problem with genetic abilities is that they use up much energy than just skills. The other thing is that we can transform vampires into a daywalker if we bite them which is only done to force them to atone for their sins."

"So what about the other vampires?" asked Yukari curiously.

"What?" asked Shawn turning to the young witch.

"Well you said there were two new kinds of vampire. So what are the other ones?" Yukari asked.

"Oh them. They became known as nightstalkers. They became much more beast like than vampires. Rather than feeding on humans by biting them they would rip them apart and feed on them like that." Hearing this caused everyone's eyes to widen. "It was that which caused a war to begin between the two groups in which humans helped both sides whether by choice or forcefully. During this war several daywalker started discovering they had magical abilities."

"Like witches?" asked Yukari with eyes sparkling.

"Kinda. The difference is that our magic doesn't require wands and can differ from something very general to a curse or a spell with specific effects." Shawn explained as a microphone materialized in his right hand causing everyone to give him wierd looks. Then a microphone materialized in his hand which really confused everyone. Then he brought the microphone up to his mouth before taking a deep breath. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M !" he yelled out into the microphone. Everyone became surprised when they heard a different voice come from his mouth as well as hearing his yell in the whole school. Then the microphone disappeared.

"Well I believe it's time for me to go." Moka said taking her rosary. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." she said before placing the rosary back on her chain returning her to her pink haired form.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kurumu.

"It's something I've always wanted to do." Shawn said with a small laugh. "Anyway we should head back."

"True." Tsukune said as Moka began to awaken.

"Where are you guys going?" Shawn asked.

"Back to the school." Tsukune said.

"Here let me get you there faster." Shawn said as his body started glow with a light red aura which caused several lines to appear around them which formed the shape of a phoenix.

"What is this?" asked Yukari before all of the vanished and appeared behind the guy's dorms.

"How did you do that?" asked Yukari.

"It's a guardian thing." Shawn said with a smile. "I'll explained it some other time." he said before running into a shadow which he went through. Everyone look confused. Yukari went to inspect the wall to see if the wall had been enchanted but found it was as ordinary as all the other buildings. Then they saw a small note card fall to the ground. Yukari saw it and picked it up. It read: I know what I told you is a lot to take in which is why I didn't explain everything to you in one shot. I believe that explainations have their due time and as such I will get to certain things.

The next day Shawn decided to get up early in the morning to really check the school out. Since no one else was awake yet Shawn decided to fly around to get used to the territory he was now in. Just in case someone tried to attack him. Once he finished looking around he flew in between some trees before jumping to the ground using the branches.

"I'll bet Kara would be so pissed off if she saw this." Shawn said to himself. As he turned to walk back to the school he heard a moan and turned to find the source. Looking he saw a girl stumble and fall from behind a tree. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her as he turned the girl who was unconcious and had a number of wounds through out body as well as a bad gash on her left arm. "Damn." he cursed before picking her up in his arms and flying back to school. However rather than going through the main entrance Shawn went though the shadow of the school and arrived behind a curtain at the infirmary. Shawn looked at the girl with a sad look. He couldn't help that if he'd finished a little earlier maybe, just maybe, he could have helped her. As he looked at her the nurse entered surprised to see two students.

"What happened?" asked the nurse alarmed.

"I don't know." Shawn replied. "I was in the forrest and I found like this so I brought her here." The nurse got closer and checked to make sure the girl was still alive. With a relieved sigh she turned to Shawn.

"It's a good thing you brought her when you did. Otherwise she might have bled out." The nurse said giving Shawn a concerned expression. "What the matter?"

"I just feel that if I had gotten there earlier I could have helped her." Shawn said.

"You had no way of knowing." The nurse told him in a comforting tone.

"I guess. Please call me when she wakes up." Shawn said when he spotted a mark on the girl's right arm. The mark looked like the moon as it eclipsed the sun. Seeing this Shawn's eyes widened. 'Now?' he thought to himself as he went to class.

While in class Shawn couldn't help but think about that girl. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu noticed Shawn wasn't paying attention.

"Now can anyone tell me how to get to slope intercept form if my coordinates are -1, -6 and my slope is 4." Ririko-Sensei asked turning when she noticed Shawn seemed distracted. "Garrett-kun could you work this problem out?" she called to him. At first Shawn looked confused but then approached the board and took the chalk. Then he simply started by writing y-y1=m(x-x1). As he proceded to workout the problem everyone looked at him amazed as he solved the problem and ended with y = 4x - 2. He then put the chalk down and walked back still with the same distant look on his face. As class continued a girl entered the classroom.

"Pardon me Ririko-Sensei the Headmaster wishes to see Garrett Shawn in his office." she said. Shawn got up and simply followed her.

"I guess I should have figure he was gonna be mad about the mic thing." Shawn thought to himself. Once he stood before the doors of the Headmaster's office he took a deep breath before going in. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes . I wanted to meet for myself the son of Damion Garrett." the Headmaster replied as he stood revealing he wore several white priest robes and had flashing white eyes.

"You knew my father?" Shawn asked

"Yes I did." the Headmaster said approaching Shawn.

"And at his request I've been keeping an eye on you as you've traveled and fought from one world to the next since that young lady replaced you as a guardian." the Headmaster said with a creepy grin.

"Yes but my greatest challenge is the one I must still face. The one that will determine whether my fate is that of an abomination." Shawn said with a sad look on his face.

"Well as far as I've seen you never take a life unless it was necessary." the Headmaster told him. "I have faith that in the end you will make the right choice."

"And I suppose you know about my human blood." Shawn said.

"Yes I do. That's why I'm giving you permission to do whatever necessary if you are assaulted."

"Arigatou." Shawn said before turning.

"And Shawn there is one more thing." the Headmaster said causing Shawn to stop.

"Next time you do that try to make sure you don't yell because some of the teachers and students have sensitive hearing."

"Yes Headmaster. Sorry about yesterday." Shawn said before leaving the office. As he walked back he saw that class was over and decided to head to the infirmary. Moka spotted Shawn but he didn't seem to notice as she stood in the hall with Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari. Seeing that Shawn seemed distracted they decided to follow him.

Once he went in he approached the girl who's wounds had been bandaged. The nurse saw Shawn and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. She's out of danger." the nurse said as she exited. Shawn stood next to the bed the girl was laying on. As he looked at her tears started falling from his eyes. Right then the door slid opened revealing Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. Shawn had noticed they followed him but figured be better if he let them see what was going on.

"Hey we missed you back in class." Tsukune said as the four saw the girl on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Yukari asked frightened. Shawn didn't answer. He just wiped his tears and pulled out a knife from his pocket. When they saw this they each took a step back. Then he used the knife to slice his wrist letting his blood pour onto the mark that the girl had.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kurumu asked angrily as she took the knife from Shawn. The four watched as they saw the blood that had fallen on the girl's arm suddenly started glowing.

"What's going on desu?" Yukari asked.

"She's been infected." Shawn finally spoke.

"Infected?" asked Moka.

"This morning I decided to fly around the campus to get a better idea of the territory. When I was coming back I found her so I brought her." Shawn explained.

"But what did you mean infected?" asked Kurumu.

"Look." Shawn said holding the girl's arm up revealing a dark circle which was half ways covering a white circle. "This mark means that she was attacked by a nightstalker. Their blood flows through out their entire bodies. In other words if they don't feed on someone they can turn them."

"So what's with the circles?" Kurumu asked.

"I was getting to that." Shawn said. "This mark appears in on anyone who's been infected. It symbolizes the sun and the moon." he explained points to the white and black circles respectively. "Once the moon eclipses the sun her soul will be consumed by that dark blood and they will lose all reason and logic. Simply put they will become savage beasts who only appear during the night."

"Well then why did you pour your blood on that thing?" asked Kurumu.

"Daywalker blood has the ability to supress the nightstalker blood." As everyone tried to wrap their heads around what they had been told Moka suddenly started sniffing the air. Started approaching Shawn slowly. Noticing this he turned to her. Moka almost seemed entranced as she walked closer to him. "Here." Shawn said placing his cut wrist in front of Moka as she continued sniffing. Unable to resist Moka started drinking from Shawn's wrist. After about five minutes Moka realized what she was doing and let go of Shawn's wrist.

"I'm so sorry." Moka said embarassed. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't see a reason too." Shawn replied simply. "To be honest I'm actually surprised you smelled it but at the very least that should keep you from needing to drink Tsukune's blood so often. I was starting to wonder if someone was planning on making him a mummy." he said flicking Tsukune's forehead. "Come with me." he said. Unsure they just followed him back to the dorms before entering his room.

"Why are we here?" asked Yukari breaking the silence. Shawn simply grabbed a book that was on his bed and opened it revealing a grey plaque. After looking at it for about a minute he put it down.

"I want you four to be careful. Especially you Moka." Shawn said turning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yukari.

"Do you remember I told you about daywalkers and nightstalker?" Shawn asked seriously. Everyone simply nodded. "Well there's a nightstalker on campus. Which means that as soon as it gets your scent it'll try to go after you."

"It can try." they heard another voice say as Moka rosary started glowing.

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Shawn warned. "There have been many vampires who tried to kill nightstalkers and were either turned themselves or slaughtered with no mercy." he said as a white orb which began glowing suddenly appeared on the palm of his hand. "Here." he said to Moka as the orb flew to her. Unsure Moka extended her hands as the orb just started floating on her hands. "You should calm down." he said looking at the rosary. "Here maybe this'll help." he said as he placed his hands with an inch of the rosary before his hands started glowing in white. Then the light coming from his hand became red as it vanished. Everyone looked at Shawn confused.

"What did you do?" asked Yukari curiously.

"I feel a little wierd." Moka said.

"I know what you mean." they heard Inner Moka say before everyone realized something with widened eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Kurumu asked as she started freaking out.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Why are there two Mokas?" Tsukune asked.

"It's an ability that I gained some time ago." Shawn replied. "If a person is like you or me in the sense that they have to seperate identities it allows the two identities to be able to see each other." he explained. "I made it so that Inner Moka could manifest as a kind of spirit when their rosary is still attached and vise versa. If the rosary is removed Outer Moka will be able to manifest as in the same way. The thing is that only the people who saw me use this will be able to see either of you when you manifest." Everyone pretty much got lost near the beginning except Yukari and Inner Moka.

"I see." Inner Moka said. "So your saying that even though my power will remained sealed I'll be able to appear whenever I wist to without needing Tsukune to remove the seal." she summarized.

"I just hope you two can get along. The last person whom I did that too wound up getting into fight with their alter ego." Shawn said scratching the back of his head. "By the way just one more thing. No matter what be careful how often you appear. If you appear too often you'll start getting dizziness every once in a while or headaches. The dizziness is normal because it will take some getting used to but don't do it too much or you're really going to have something to worry about." he explained.

"Then can you do that to any of us?" asked Yukari.

"No. As I said before it only works with those who have two seperate identities. You two have your human and monster forms but Moka's forms are divided with seperate personalities of their own." Shawn explained. "Look for the moment I want all of you to remain in your dorms or if you'd like stay here. Tonight I have to find the nightstalker before it attacks anyone else and before it's too late for that girl." he said as he went to the drawer of his desk and pulled out to red and gold guns.

"Whoa! What are you gonna do with those?" asked Tsukune.

"I told you. I'm gonna go out tonight to kill that nightstalker." Shawn replied as he spun both guns and placed them in the holsters he had on his back, under his shirt. "The thing is that one of the very few things that daywalkers and nightstalkers have in common is that neither of us really have a weakness. A daywalker can only be killed by destroying its heart. A nightstalker on the other hand can only be killed with a high concentration of light." he explained. "Anyway like I said be careful because tonight I'm going to find that sucker. If I don't that girl will turn into a nightstalker."

"But if it's that urgent why not go after it now?" Inner Moka asked appearing next to Moka.

"Because as their name suggests nightstalkers are nocternal. As such it's impossible to find them during the day. Aside from this they have the ability to create a barrier which completely hides them from the sun." Shawn explained. "The other problem is that it's impossible for even a daywalker to find that barrier because we're unsure what it's made of and unsure of how to track it." he said as a his right hand was ungulfed in fire allowing a sword to appear in it.

"And your telling us this because..?" Kurumu asked.

"Because there's chance that if you're alone at night it'll attack you so take these with you." Shawn answered tossing each of them a small pistol. Afterwards the curious group asked him many questions of his origins most of which he did respond. "Just a word to the wise. If you see one of them don't talk to it, don't try to reason with it."

"So you're saying these nightstalkers would turn us if they attacked us?" asked Yukari.

"That or they'll rip you apart and drink your blood. One or the other." Shawn said simply. "Anyway since it's dark it looks like it's time for me to kill that *******. Sorry that was my cell." he said pulling out his cell phone which projected something that looked like a map.

"What's that?" Yukari asked curiously.

"It's a holographic map of the school grounds." he said as five red dots. "And those are the targets." he said cracking his neck. "You'd best all stay here."

"No." he heard Kurumu say.

"We're coming to help you." Yukari added.

"You can't take on them alone." Moka said seriously.

"For once I agree with her." they heard Inner Moka say. Shawn looked uncertain but then smiled.

"You know damn well they won't just let you go on your own now." they all heard a female's voice say as a new girl suddenly appeared who was wearing a somewhat skimpy pink and blue clothing with a hat.

"Where did you come from?" everyone, but Shawn, asked surprised.

"Oh right you haven't met her yet." Shawn realized. "Everyone this is my spiritual guide as well as one of my best fiends and partners. The Dark Magician Girl." he introduced as she just winked making Tsukune blush. "Anyway I guess your right." Shawn figured.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's hunt these things down!" Kurumu said enthusiastically.

"Just one thing." Shawn said. "We'll need someone here to keep an eye out." he said walking up to the dresser as he placed his hand on the mirror. This caused the mirror to turn as well as the notebook on it to do so as well revealing a keyboard. Then two of the drawers opened revealing six earpieces and a headset that had a microphone. "Tsukune do you think you can handle something like this?" he asked handing him the headset.

"Sure but what do I do?" Tsukune asked.

"Just keep an eyes on the monitor." Shawn replied handing each of the girls an earpiece and a small silver bracelet. "These'll work as both tracers and communicators. We can keep in touch and Tsukune will be able to tell which ones are we because our dots will be purple while the nightstalkers will be in red." he said putting on his earpiece. "Well then shall we?"

"Wait. There's something we need to do first." Tsukune said.

"What?" Shawn asked confused before Tsukune removed Moka's rosary which caused the room to be engulfed in a light pink light and allowing Inner Moka control. "Okay if it weren't for the fact of my being a vampire too I probably would have gone blind from that." he said rubbing his eyes.

"You get used to it." Kurumu said.

"So are we gonna go after these creatures or what?" asked Moka.

"Yes but first does everyone have a weapon?" Shawn asked. Kurumu and Yukari nodded while Moka just looked at him.

"Please. You think I need a weapon?"

"You will." Shawn said seriously. "These things don't go down in hand to hand combat. Unless you hit it with a good concentration of light they'll kill you." he said handing her a pistol.

"And how are these things supposed to help?" Moka asked.

"These aren't normal guns. They focus the light inside a person's heart and physical being in order to fire it into a concentrated shot." Shawn explained. "If possible aim for the head. That's the only sure fire way to take them out."

"Wait. I'm not sure if Yukari-chan should go." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune I've been a bounty hunter and been killing these things since I was younger than her, so I don't think there's a problem." Shawn said before the four left. Once they were outside the dorms Shawn turned to the three girls.

"Alright since we're out here it would be best if we searched in pairs to have someone watching each other's backs." Shawn suggested.

"Okay then I'll go with Moka-san!" Yukari said grabbing onto Moka which made her uncomfortable.

"Is that fine with you?" Shawn asked. Moka just nodded and pulled out the pistol Shawn had handed her as did Yukari. "Alright then I guess I'm going with Kurumu." he said turning to her before each pair walked to the forrest taking seperate paths. As each pair walked they noticed that even the animals were mostly quiet and the ones that weren't sounded scared.

"I still don't understand why we need such things to fight these creatures." Moka said as she looked at her gun. "I'm sure I could defeat them without this."

"Maybe so but we're not here to **defeat** them we're here to **kill** them." Shawn said through the earpiece.

With Shawn and Kurumu

"Kurumu did you see that?" Shawn asked noticing a quick movement on some of the trees.

"Yeah. Do you think it's one of them?"

"Most likely judging by the speed." he replied looking around. Suddenly something leaped right at Kurumu too quickly for her to notice forcing Shawn to push her. When Shawn was struck he hit a tree before regaining his senses and jumping just as rapidly. This was too fast for Kurumu to sense which pretty much meant that by the time she hit the floor Shawn had knocked down the nightstalker in front of her. By the time she realized what had happened Shawn was walking up to it. By the time she got up Shawn had one of his guns pointed inside the nightstalker's mouth before rapidly firing which caused it to fall back before a lot of light began emerging from it and causing it to explode.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked extending his hand to Kurumu.

"Yeah but what the hell was that?" Kurumu asked.

"A nightstalker." Shawn answered. "But this one was different. It's speed was higher than that of any I had fought before." he said pulling her to her feet.

"How did you move that fast?" Kurumu asked.

"I've been on my own since I was five, training since seven, and catching bad guys while fighting for survival since nine so I got faster, stronger, and have a helluva lot more of a killer instinct than anyone our age should have." he replied simply. "So to be honest I don't know." he finished placing his gun in it's holster.

"Look out!" Kurumu yelled out firing a shot that just barely grazed his right ear before it hit another nightstalker in the shoulder causing it to fall before it hit Shawn.

"Damn you!" it called out before a long bladed sword split it's face in half causing it to explode in a bright flash of light.

"And they say I'm overkill." Shawn said with a chuckle. "Then again I guess technically I am." he said as a figure with it's back turned to the two pulled out the sword from the ground. "Long time no see." Shawn said with a smile.

"I could say the same to you." he said turning to the causing Kurumu's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wh-who is that?" she asked surprised.

"Well depending on how you want to see it. That would be me but at the same time not me." Shawn said approaching the other person who looked exactly like him.

"Although my name's Jesse." he said placing his sword in the holster on his back.

"Is it just you here?" Shawn asked.

"No Exile is here too. We got here together but we split up." Jesse replied causing Shawn's eyes to widen.

"Okay can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" Kurumu said angered.

"Right sorry." Shawn said. "Jesse here is the me of another reality. He's a daywalker like me but specializes mostly in ranged combat but also in hidden weapons and close up combat." he explained placing his arm around his other self.

"Okay then what about the other one. The one who's not here?" she asked.

"He's..." Shawn began

"...complicated." Jesse finished.

Moka and Yukari had been walking for a while but although Moka sensed movement all Yukari could tell was that there was a little movement because of the wind. Within a split second Moka had to grab Yukari and jump into one of the trees because of a nightstalker jumping towards them.

"What was that?" Yukari whispered surprised.

"I don't know. I feel as though I can sense them moving." Moka replied. Then, with Yukari in hand she began running through the trees around it as it got up before jumping out with the two firing rapidly destoying it instantly.

"That was easy." Yukari said.

"Too easy." Moka realized as three more showed up in front of them and four showed up behind.

"What do we do?" Yukari asked looking at the ones behind them.

"FOR GLORY!" they heard a voice yell as they saw someone jump out of one of the trees with two swords allowing him two cut two of them in half which caused them to explode. "I gotta get that movie."

"Who are you?" asked Moka seriously. As soon as he turned their eyes widened.

"Shawn!" the two yelled out surprised.

"Oh so you know my annoying otherself."

Back with Shawn, Jesse, and Kurumu.

"You see... aaachooo." Shawn sneezed.

"You okay?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah but I think someone's talking about me."

"Forget that what were you gonna tell me about that other you!" Kurumu said impatiently.

"Oh that. Well you see that me is a hybrid." Shawn said.

"A what?" Kurumu asked completely confused by the term.

"A Hybrid. You see his father just like ours was born a daywalker but his mother was a nightstalker who you could say had a soft heart." explained Jesse.

"By the way if you're all technically the same person how come you have different names?" Kurumu asked.

"We don't. To avoid confusion refer to each other by our middle names." Jesse said. "You see my full name is Shawn Jesse Garrett."

"And my full name is Shawn Damon Garrett. In each reality our middle name changes." he explained. "I guess for the moment it might be best if you call me Damon." he said scratching the back of his head.

Back with Moka, Yukari and the mysterious other Shawn.

"I prefer to be called by my middle name though. Vance." he said looking at them revealing that his left eye was red while his right eye was blue. As he said that one of the nightstalkers attempted to attack him from behind only for Moka to nail it right between the eyes. "Nice shooting cowgirl." he complimented. "However can you hit em' between the eyes like this?" he asked shooting at another one. As they kept going there seemed to be more each time until suddenly one crashed through several trees before landing in front of them. Then several lights began shooting out of it.

"Well they sure as hell took their sweet time." Vance said as several shots were fire taking out most of the nightstalkers behind them. Then three figures jumped out of the trees.

"Sick shooting guys." Vance said with a smile.

"I've been practicing." Jesse said.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Moka noticing three Shawns.

"I'll explain later." Shawn Damon said.

"Right now let's just take out the ones that are left." said Shawn Jesse.

"Tsukune do you have any readings besides the ones here?" Damon asked.

"I've got a strong reading on something heading in your direction." Tsukune answered.

"Sounds to me like the party's just about to really start." said Shawn Vance. As the group got closed together they started taking out the remaining nightstalkers as they came each sensing a stronger presence that was heading in their direction. After there were only a few left another landed in front of them. This one was different though. They couldn't tell the gender due to the trench coat it wore.

"Well well it seems I get the chance to tkae on the famous bounty hunter I've been hearing so much about." he said taking off his trench coat revealing a male with long black hair, black and green eyes, and a scar on his left eye.

"Who are you?" Damon said stepping forward.

"I'm known as Lawrence. Leader of the Pharx nin' Deyn."

"The what?" asked Kurumu confused.

"Pharx nin' Deyn. It's one of the more well known nightstalker factions. They're usually the ones that kidnap humans in order to sell them to the highest bidder." Damon said clenching his fist. "If it's a fight you want then I'll give you one." he said as his body became engulfed in fire. Afterwards he waved his right hand causing the fire to dissipate. When it did they saw him now with red hair, a red short sleeve shirt under a red vest with yellow lining and a phoenix in the back, a pair of red fingerless gloves the left of which had a bat like symbol that said knight, red pants with a sword strapped to his left side, a pair of red and gold pistols on his back, and a pair of red and black shoes. Seeing this left Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari surprised.

"Well then so I guess the rumors of the pyrokenetic dhamphir are true." Lawence said.

"Why don't you judge for yourself."

"Sh-Shawn?" Yukari asked.

"Call me Inferno." he said drawing his sword. "Jesse, Vance how're your skills?"

"Well I haven't the chance to fight in a while so I'm just glad to let loose." Jesse said.

"I've been itching to rampage." Vance replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Inferno said. "Remember let loose but don't use too much power or we might wind up destroying the barrier." As he walked forward he stopped suddenly and started looking around.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurumu.

"Do you hear that?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah I hear it." Jesse said.

"Same here." Vance said.

"I don't..." Kurumu began.

"I hear it." Moka said.

"Me too." Yukari said.

Kurumu listened more intently and heard some strange music. "Where's that coming from?" Suddenly they heard the three males yell out in pain. Each began swinging as though to hit an invisible enemy.

"What's going on?" asked Moka.

"I don't know but I don't thing it's good." Kurumu said as she and Yukari started freaking out. Suddenly they heard Inferno began to laugh in an insane manner as did Vance and Jesse. Each of the three began to roar looking up revealing that their eyes were now completely blood red.

"What the..." Kurumu began as she saw what started happening. Each of the three began changing radically starting with the color of their skin which seemed to be washing off. As it did they noticed that the night seemed to be getting darker.

Inferno roared as suddenly large horns began pushing their way out of his forehead, his nails began growing until the began as long as Kurumu's claw usually were but the over took his fingers, large black tattered bat like wings sprouted from his back as did three large rat like tails that looked as though they were made of metal, his feet tore through his shoes showing eagle like claws, but what really creeped then was how his own blood seemed to be ripping out of his own body on his forearms and elbows as they solidafied and began sharp red blades.

Jesse suddenly grew two more arms, from his back as all his hands which began lose their finger and were replaced with daggers, both his lips go slits in the middle as his eyes went from red to pitch black, his hair became much longer but began to move on its own, and out of his forehead grew a small pair of horns that turn to snakes.

Vance's hair started becoming blood red as his left eye became black while his right became black, his right arm began to grow something strange that looked like bone while his left sprouted black blades, his right leg gain the same bone like stuff but spike while his left had several black spikes.

"Transforming together caused all of them to became completely white while their teen became incredibly sharp.

"What are they?" asked Kurumu amazed.

"I don't know. I'd never seen or read of anything like this." Yukari said.

The three looked to the sky before Jesse and Vance suddenly disappeared faster than any of them could see. Then they saw the other remaining nightstalkers get ripped apart as they let out howls of pain.

"What the hell are you?" Sanx said fearing for his life.

"What are we?" asked Inferno with a dark laugh. "Don't ask such a stupid question." he said as two of his tales extended to grab Sanx's wrist causing him to panic.

"What we are..." Jesse said before letting out a roar as his lips split in two showing he seemed to have more than a hundred teeth.

"We are what will terrify your after life!" declared Vance as Inferno began to laugh. When they turned to him they saw Inferno sticking his tongue out which seemed to be split in three. The three then extended and tied themselves around Sanx's ankles and neck. As he looked at his prey his body began producing a dark aura which suddenly engulfed the two.

"You know I hadn't had the chance to really play like that." Jesse said.

"I know. That's the most fun I've had in many years. Too bad it ended so quickly." Vance said.

"True enough." Infeno said as several shadow converted and he emerged from it. As they stood there their auras began glowing before the dark ones resided allowing them to return to normal.

"Well I'd better head back." Jesse said.

"Me too." Vance said as a silver veil appeared behind them before the went through it.

"You need to explain yourself." Moka said seriously.

"As much as I would like to it might be better if I explain tomorrow... or technically in a couple of hours seeing as how it's two in the morning." Inferno said returning to Shawn. "You'll probably need your rest for class."

"What about you?" Yukari asked.

"Daywalkers only sleep once every seven or eight years." Shawn explained. "I myself actually have another two years before I need to sleep. Anyway I'll see all of you in class." he said with a smile as they left. "Moka." he called out to her. Hearing she was being called she turned to Shawn.

"I almost forgot. Tsukune figured it might be better if I took care of this for you." Shawn said handing her back her rosary.

"Thanks and I expect answers tomorrow." Moka said.

"Sure just remind me because I tend to forget things." he smiled sheepishly. Moka simply smiled and left. Once they were gone Shawn smirked. "I know you've been watching us so why don't you just come out and face me?"

"So Studen Police eh?" Shawn said with a smile as he licked his lips savoring the blood he had tasted. "I must say your blood is quite tasty. Anyway could you keep an eye on them for me and report anything to dangerous to me?"

"Yes." replied a female's voice.

"I must say you're actually quite cute." Shawn said causing the girl to blush. "Well anyway please keep me updated on what this so called Student Police does."


End file.
